1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an axle beam of a rear wheel suspension for a front-engine front-wheel drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rear wheel suspension of a conventional front-engine front-wheel drive vehicle is, as is shown in FIG. 1, composed of an axle beam 2 which is disposed between right and left brake drums 4 extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle, trailing arms 6 which are disposed between the axle beam and a vehicle body (not shown), and shock absorbers 8 with coiled springs.
The axle beam 2 has a U-shaped cross section as is shown in FIG. 2, such that its torsional rigidity has an appropriate value, and is disposed such that an opening portion 2A faces downward to prevent water, dust or the like from settling within the axle beam. The reference numeral 9 denotes a stabilizer extending into the axle beam 2 for reducing rolling of the vehicle body and increasing running stability. Two end portions of the stabilizer 9 are secured to end axles (not shown) which are attached to the axle beam 2.
A conventional axle beam 2 is disposed with the opening portion 2A facing downward, as is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and therefore the side walls 2B and 2C of the axle beam are perpendicular to the road surface. This structure has the following disadvantages. When the axle beam 2 comes into contact with a large obstacle 11 on the road, such as a large stone, a horizontal collisional force P with respect to the obstacle 11 acts directly on the axle beam 2, so that the side wall 2C is forced to bend, which leads to deformation of the axle beam and, sometimes, deformation of the stabilizer 9 provided within the axle beam 2.